


Update.

by MysticX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Must Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticX/pseuds/MysticX
Summary: Please read.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Update.

I will not be writing smut for any underage anime characters from any anime, because I've come to understand that it is very creepy and overall it just adds to the normalization of sexualizing minors. I am very sorry to all the people I have potentially disappointed with my works, and I will be deleting them because I do not feel comfortable gaining a following over smut fictions that have characters who are still minors.

I will continue to educate myself more and give you stories that you all will enjoy,

Thank you.


End file.
